In fiscal year 2009, we began analysis of the microarray data obtained from skin biopsies of skin phototoxicity obtained from phototesting of human subjects before and after doxycycline ingestiont to obtain clinical information on doxycycline-induced cutaneous phototoxicity. The data were evaluated to ensure that the microarray chips yielded sufficient data. The current analyses will evaluate whether there were differences in those skin biopsies from ultraviolet light-exposed skin compared to controls and doxycycline-induced phototoxic skin compared to controls.